supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Gloria encounters triple of the trouble in the Hudson Family." kicks Milo on the face, causing him to cry Katie: "No! Jose, that is unacceptable!" Submission Real Gloria: "You're with me in Kansas City, Kansas. I'm ready to help a single mother who needs my help." ???: "Hi, I'm Katie and I'm a single mother and a wedding planner. I have 12 year old Mexican triplets adopted from Mexico named Juan, Jose and Antonio and 7 year old fraternal tridectuplets of my own named Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Julia, Kelly, Sarah, Alice, Milo, Abby and Amanda." Katie: "The tridectuplets are sweet, well-behaved angels but their adoptive brothers are the devils." knocks a potted plant throws Katie's cell phone out of the window destroys a window Gloria: "Oh my word!" Katie: "They can fight, swear, be aggressive, act around the clock, refuse to eat their given meals, ruin the holidays and terrorize their tridectuplet siblings and their cousins Brett and Joel who are both 9 that are my sister Theresa's children." smacks Katie on the leg with a fly swatter Katie: "A few months ago, my maternal grandmother Paige passed away of a heart attack." see a video of Great-Grandmother Paige's heart surgery Katie: "Antonio, Juan and Jose work together as a team." Introduction knocks on the door young woman who looks like in her late 20's or early 30's answers the door Gloria: "Hi, I say you must look like Katie Hudson." Katie: "And you must be Gloria Robinson." Jose and Antonio runs up to Gloria and violently attacks her Katie: "You don't attack her, she's here to help us be a better family." Observation Begins Katie: "Okay, Juan, Jose and Antonio, time to start your homework." Juan: "I HATE HOMEWORK!" Jose: "ME TOO!" Antonio: "ME THREE!" Katie: "Since you said no, I'm going to give you 5 minutes of your TV time." Gloria: "This behavior has to stop." 5 minutes later Katie: "Alright boys, TV time is over and you have to start your homework." gets up and bites Katie's arm Katie: OW! Antonio, that hurt! Observation Continues Jose, and Antonio draw pictures of Gloria, Katie, and their tridectuplet siblings being struck and crushed to death by cars, lightning, steamrollers, tornadoes and Godzilla Gloria: "So, did your adoptive triplets ruin any holidays?" Katie: "First of all, Christmas was ruined because they ruined their tridectuplet siblings' Christmas play and gave them the middle finger. Next, we went to my mother Susie and my father Tom's house for the holiday. After that, they got coal from a furious Santa and got revenge from their tridectuplet siblings. Gloria: "My goodness." Katie: "Second of all, we went to my maternal grandmother Paige's funeral and she passed away at a 95 after she got her heart surgery and Juan, Jose, and Antonio were forced to stand against the wall after I found out they had destroyed one of their tridectuplet siblings' birthday present which they planned to put into their great-grandmother's coffin." Gloria: "I can imagine." Katie: "Third, Halloween was ruined because the Mexican triplets disobeyed the rules of crossing the street, after that, they ate almost all their tridectuplet siblings' treats that they got and I sent them to their room for the rest of the night." Gloria: "I find that hard to believe." Katie: "Fourth, we went to Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom's house for Thanksgiving and then, they got a food fight with their tridectuplet siblings and their cousins, Brett and Joel." Gloria: "My, goodness." Katie: "Fifth, the day after the first day of spring, it was the Hudson Tridectuplets' 7th birthday party and they ruined it by changing the music with explict lyrics and they also bullied their friends and Brett and Joel and destroyed the whole party." Gloria: "Oh, my." Katie: "Sixth, after Christmas, it was New Year's and I banished them to their beds instead of letting them stay up to celebrate the New Year's party with the rest of the family, next they slapped me on the back with a hard frying pan and so Theresa, mom and I grabbed some wooden spoons and hit their butts." Gloria: "Was that necessary?" Katie: "Seventh, in Valentine's day, the whole house is red and we went to the Kansas City Catering Hall for Valentine's Day." Gloria: "Mmmm-hmm." Katie: "Eighth, it was Easter and I was dressed in an Easter Bunny costume while I was setting my 16 kids into their Easter materials and we went to Boulder, Colorado to see Brett and Joel and the rest of the family for Easter." Calling Nicole Birou-Jennings cell phone rings ???: "Hello, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings speaking." Katie: "How can you help me, Nicole?" Nicole: "Katie, I would like you to explain your family." Katie: "Nicole, I have 16 kids. I have 12 year old triplets adopted from Mexico, Juan, Jose and Antonio who misbehave and 7 year old fraternal tridectuplets of my own who are well-behaved. Now what techniques should I use?" Nicole: "Katie, you should use the Naughty Tuffet for your adoptive triplets." hangs up and goes to her cell phone, texts Nicole the tridectuplets' names recalls Katie again Katie: "Sorry, did you see the tridectuplets names?" Nicole: "Apology accepted, I did." Going to Cousin Brett and Cousin Joel's House Getting Ready Gloria: "We are going to see our cousins in Boulder, Colorado to help improve the Mexican triplets' behaviors in public." Katie: "Okay, time to see Brett and Joel." Gloria: "Who's Brett and Joel?" Katie: "My 9 year old twin nephews. He's my sister Theresa's sons." Ethan, Jonathan, Ryan, Kyle, Eric, Julia, Liam, Abby, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Milo and Alice: "Yay! We get to see Brett and Joel!" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "No! We don't want to see these stupid maniacs!" Katie: "Guys, Brett and Joel are not stupid maniacs, now get going." Gloria, and the children hop in to Katie's van and Katie drives off to Brett and Joel's house At Cousin Brett and Cousin Joel's House cut to: Brett: "I can't wait to see my new adoptive cousins!" Aunt Theresa: "I can't wait too." Joel: "I hope that they are not bad." parks the car, then rings the doorbell of Brett and Joel's house Brett: "Hi! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Joel: "Me too!" Ethan, Jonathan, Ryan, Kyle, Eric, Julia, Liam, Abby, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Milo and Alice: "Hi Brett and Joel!" Brett: "Ethan, Jonathan, Ryan, Kyle, Eric, Julia, Liam, Abby, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Milo and Alice, do you want to come in to my house?" Ethan, Jonathan, Ryan, Kyle, Eric, Julia, Liam, Abby, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Milo and Alice: "YES!" Joel: "There's lots of fun in our room!" hugs Brett and Joel respectively bites Brett slaps Joel pulls Brett's face Brett: "Mom! My new adoptive cousins are hurting me!" Joel: "Me too!" Katie: "Stop that! Or else you'll be in the Naughty Tuffet when we get home!" tridectapulets, Joel and Brett are in his room playing with each other Katie: "Now start your homework right this instant!" grabs a pencil for the three and forces them to do their homework goes and meets Aunt Theresa Brett: "I'm going to show you 13 my website that Joel and I made." goes in his laptop and shows his tridectapulet cousins his website that he and Joel made Joel: "Wanna color some pictures?" Brett: "We found a Billy and Jadyn book. It has some coloring pages." Joel: "Mind if I give you 13 2 pictures to you while Brett copies them." Going Back Home Katie: "OMG! I think it is time to get back home!" Ryan: "Why, mommy?" Katie: "I'm sorry Ryan, but your adoptive brothers are ruining our visit at Brett and Joel's house." Antonio: "WE WANTED TO STAY HERE!" Katie: "We are leaving now, come on." Joel: "Why are they leaving????" Brett: "I don't know why, Joel." Theresa: "Because your Mexican triplets starts kicking Katie's seat Katie: "STOP THAT (bleep) KICKING! IT'S (bleep)ING ANNOYING ME!" Aftermath Katie: "Your behavior at Cousin Brett and Cousin Joel's house was appailing! From now on, we're not going to their house until you three learn how to behave! Also, please write a 50 sentence essay on what you done and apology letters to Brett and Joel! Right now!" Juan: "(bleep)! OFF!" Jose: "MOMMY IS A (bleep)!" Antonio: "YOU (bleep)!" Gloria: "Just ignore that, Katie." Teaching Begins Gloria: "Okay, here are the household rules. Rule #1, listen; Rule #2, never fight, Rule #3, electronic devices are confiscated and off by 6pm for the kids, 7pm for the adults on weekdays; 7pm for the kids, 8pm for the adults on weekends. Rule #4 you should be in bed by 9:00 for the kids, 10:00 for the adults on weekdays; 10:00 for the kids, 11:00 for the adults on weekends." does the 'talk to the hand' gesture to Gloria Juan: "Talk to the hand!" Gloria (ignores Juan's saying): "Rule #5, Everyday, each day if you misbehave, your mother or me will make you read a book for at least 1 hour to improve it." flips Gloria off while Antonio flips Katie off Katie: "I'm sorry boys, but rules and rules and that's the final. You also don't flip us off." Teaching Continues Gloria: "Katie, here is the Naughty Tuffet, when your mexican triplets misbehave, give them a warning from their level. Drag him or her there, set the timer. If they get up, reset and after that, make them apologize in a sincere way and then a hug and a kiss. If they don't apologize in a sincere way, reset again and again until he or she apologizes in a sincere way." Katie: "Okay, Gloria. What is the steps again?" Naughty Tuffet Gloria: "I saw the identical triplets playing with their tridectuplet siblings. Suddenly, they bombarded them with balls." identical triplets starts throwing balls at their tridectuplet siblings Alice: "Ow! What happened?" Milo: "Alice, these adopted triplet brothers of ours threw balls at us." Katie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio, right now you're in the Naughty Tuffet!" drags the identical triplets to the Naughty Tuffet Katie: "You're in here for bombarding your tridectuplet siblings with balls. Stay in here for 12 minutes. Also, I'm confiscating all of your electronics for the rest of the day." confiscates the Mexican triplets' electronics Katie's Worst Nightmare identical triplets are making a band called the "Juan, Jose and Antonio Band" turns on the video camera plays the drums, Jose plays the recorder and Juan sings Juan (singing): "We hate mommy so much. Why do we hate mommy so much? It's because she's a stupid piece of dead meat! Now she has to die in a crash or a war. La la la la la!" stops the video, goes into Katie's computer, uploads the video and puts it in Katie's YouTube account and her Facebook account, in Facebook, Antonio types "We Hate Mommy Song by Juan, Jose and Antonio Band" Gloria: "Katie, what are your Mexican triplets doing?" publishes the video and puts it in Katie's household website Katie: "Oh my god! What did you do!" Gloria: "These Mexican triplets are making a bad song and published it in your Facebook and YouTube account." plays the song [We see Juan (singing): "We hate mommy so much. Why do we hate mommy so much? It's because she's a stupid piece of dead meat! Now she has to die in a crash or a war. La la la la la! Mommy is the worst person in the world, we hate her so much that we want her to die-ay-yi-yi!"] Katie: "What should I do?" Gloria: "Delete the video." deletes the video Gloria: "That's better, Katie, that's better. And as for you, Juan, since you posted this, you bought yourself another trip to the Naughty Tuffet along with your brothers Antonio and Jose." Juan: "DIE, MOMMY, DIE GLORIA!" and Gloria ignores Juan's comment and they take the Mexican triplets to the Naughty Tuffet Katie: "And you will stay there for 12 minutes." and Gloria walk away Katie returns to Brett and Joel's house for the apology letters from the Mexican triplets puts the apology letters in the mailbox, then drives home The Mexican Triplets VS. the Babysitter Gloria: "Katie and I are going out to a bar so I arranged a young babysitter named Ingrid. However, the Mexican triplets are making her life a nightmare." Ingrid: "Where's the Naughty Tuffet?" Katie: "The Naughty Tuffet is by the dining room. Also, I have the emergency numbers and the phone number to the bar in case you want to call me. If your children wants to see Brett and Joel, call their mother Theresa by her phone, 918-559-3472 and their address is right here." writes all the information down in her babysitting notebook Ingrid: "Thank you for the information." and Gloria leave Ingrid: "So, would you like to play a board game? Maybe bake chocolate chip cookies?" punches Ingrid on the face sends Juan to the Naughty Tuffet and confiscates his MP3 player kicks Ingrid on the private area puts Jose in the Naughty Tuffet and confiscates his XBOX 360 slaps Ingrid on the face sends Antonio to the Naughty Tuffet and confiscates his iPod touch sets 12 minutes in her timer on her iPhone Ethan, Jonathan, Ryan, Kyle, Eric, Julia, Liam, Abby, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Milo and Alice: "Ingrid, can we see Brett and Joel after our adoptive brothers are in timeout?" Ingrid: "Of course you can." Ethan, Jonathan, Ryan, Kyle, Eric, Julia, Liam, Abby, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Milo and Alice: "Yay!" gets out her iPhone and dials Aunt Theresa's number Ingrid: "Hi, this is Ingrid. Your well-behaved nephews and nieces wanted to see Brett and Joel after their adoptive brothers are in timeout." Aunt Theresa: "Okay." 12 minutes later packs all her things on her babysitting bag tridectuplets pack all their things on their respective backpacks goes in her car and drives to Brett and Joel's house rings the doorbell repeatedly but Ingrid stops Juan from ringing their doorbell repeatedly destroys Brett and Joel's front door with a sledgehammer but Ingrid confiscates the sledgehammer and puts it in the trash can sets Aunt Theresa's car on fire but Ingrid confiscates the cigarette and blows it and puts it in the trash can rings the doorbell once cut to: and Joel are playing a card game with each other Brett: "Mom, I think someone's at the door." Theresa answers the door cut to: Jose and Antonio flips Ingrid off Ingrid: "Hi, you must be Theresa Hudson," Aunt Theresa: "Come on in. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts